


so many clothes

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, idk what this is, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: For the prompt: “I think that’s enough lights”“it’s never enough lights”





	so many clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts).



Wells was exhausted. He and Clarke had been outside for hours putting up lights, yet she _still_ wanted more lights. The things he did for love.

“Clarke...I think this might be enough lights,” he said while the stood next to each other, her arm looped around his as they looked at the house from afar to see what they needed to do next.

She simply laughed, her breath causing clouds in the air. She had to slightly jump up to kiss his cheek, her lips cold compared to his skin.

“There’s never enough lights.”

He groaned playfully, tilting his head up a little and closing his eyes as if he could take a quick micro nap before they had to continue putting up lights. Clarke laughed and wrapped him into a tight hug to which he quickly responded. He brought his gloved hands to the bottom of her chin, tilting it slightly up so her eyes, the color of a frozen-over ocean, met his. He eased her into a kiss, as everything seemed to be slower in the winter, and let his lips warm hers.

“What about now?”

She deliberated for a few moments and replied, “No. Still not enough lights.” Clarke unwrapped herself from him, and suddenly he missed the way she tucked perfectly into him and hated the cold that filled its place.

The hand previously stroking her cheek was captured by another gloved hand, tugging him along to where the rest of their lights were.

“God, if I knew _this_ was a part of living with you, I never would’ve asked you to move in,” Wells joked, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“We were best friends years before this. You definitely knew.”

Clarke handed him a string of lights, instructing him where they should be, herself taking the net lights and beginning to drape them over the bushes and the trees.

Even from afar, he could see how her hands, even covered by gloves, shook, and worry filled his mind.  Quickly finishing hanging up the lights, he climbed down the ladder, rushing to her side and grabbing her hands before she could reach for another set of lights.

A question was written on her face. Specifically, _What are you doing?_

“You’re so cold. Come on. This is definitely enough lights. I know that making our first Christmas .living together amazing is important to you, but I promise you being sick is not going to elevate my experience. You will. Let’s go inside. We’ll get you warmed up.”

He could see her resolve had melted some, but nonetheless, Clarke being Clarke, she began to pout.

“Oh, no. That won’t work on me when it’s risking your health. Inside. Now.”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow, pulling her hands from his and once again reaching for the lights. Wells shook his head, gently lifting her up and carrying her bridal style inside. She put up a little bit of a fight, but mostly, she seemed to relax in his arms, giggling when he put her down on the couch, pulling him down with her.

It threw him off guard, and he nearly collapsed on top of her, but he quickly caught himself on his elbows.

“I have an idea about how to warm up.”

“Oh? Does it involve lots of clothes?”

Clarke rolled her eyes, slipping off her jacket and unzipping his, slipping her hands under it and pulling him closer. “Yes. _More_ clothes. Many, many more clothes. For the floor.”

Wells chuckled, his breath hitching when she flipped them over somehow.

“I love you, but next time you get between me and my lights, you’re a dead man,” Clarke muttered, just a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I’ll take my chances. I think my love for you is enough to bring me back to life.”


End file.
